Road to Glory
ロード・トゥ・グローリー :Note: This page is about an event that has been discontinued. RtG was replaced by Chapelleur's Magical Picture Book on August 22nd, 2018. What is "Road to Glory"? Road to Glory (RTG) is a monthly mini event challenge that lasts for a week. This event is believed to encourage players to diversify their teams as each road and subsequent laps are riddled with certain restrictions (tabulated below). This event is a good way to to earn prizes such as the event units, gold, medals, diamonds and more. There is no limit as to many laps players would like to conquer; rewards, however, end at the 30th lap for each respective 'Road'. Mechanics There are three 'Roads' players have to go through-- 'Slash Road', 'Stab Road'and 'Strike Road'. Each succeeding lap under each road gets more and more difficult as the enemies' hps get higher and the SP drop rates for players, lower. The 'Slash Road' gives damage bonus to archer units and slash units; 'Stab Road' gives bonus to mage units and stab units; and 'Strike Road' to gunner units and strike units. Each 'Road' will also have a certain element that it's set to follow. This said, the bosses that will appear for a particular road will fall under the set element for the duration of the event. Certain event rewards and free event units will also correspond the the current element. Do note that the element changes every month. While other weapon type units that don't fall into certain 'Road' restrictions are also usable in said 'Road', it is advised that players use the weapon types best suited for a particular 'Road' to maximize damage and efficiency. To further illustrate this point, mages can be used at the "Slash Road", lap 30, where archers and slashers get, say 200% damage bonus; but the mages used will only be able to have a damage output of 25%. 1 Gender restriction excludes genderless units. Gender restriction changes monthly. 2 Age restriction excludes units with unknown age. Age restriction changes monthly. 3 Country restriction shuffles every new RTG event. Restrictions (current RTG) *To admins: Do we need a way to archive these so they can be viewable in past road events? Or not really? Slash Road Stab Road Strike Road Temporary Table Navigation (need pics) Buttons and what they do Tapping on the Event Banner brings players onto the Road to Glory page. The set up is similar to many Merc Storia events so the buttons are familiar at an extent. Slight changes are present to accommodate the current event's layout. Confirmed Achievement Bonus (踏破ボーナス確認) "Slash Road" (スラッシュロード) "Stab Road" (スタブロード) "Strike Road" (ストライクロード) Tapping this button will display the bonus rewards for each 'Road'. Located on the upper right hand side of teh screen, tap on the 'Road' you wish to see rewards from to display the current bonus. Confirmed Units (出撃可能ユニット確認) Pressing this button will determine which units fall under current restrictions. The units displayed will consist of units inside and outside the storage. Restrictions Confirmation (制限の確認) Pressing this button will display the restrictions imposed on the current laps for a particular 'Road'. As mentioned, possible restrictions consist of age, gender, country, and rarity. The age, gender, and country restrictions will reshuffle every new RTG event so the current restrictions displayed for the 'Slash Road' this event will not be the same for the succeeding month's. Units Display (表示) A quick display to view current team's units and the runes and pets attached to them. Units Organization (ユニット編成) Pressing this button brings players to their team set up page where they can further organize the units in their teams. Quest Start! (クエストスタート!) Pressing this button begins the quest for a chosen Road's particular lap. Team Set up (need pics) To see what units in your arsenal are allowed for a particular lap in a particular 'Road', there are two ways to help players determine which units are not restricted. 'Confirmed Units' Button (出撃可能ユニット確認) You can press this button to see which units in your arsenal are usable for the current restriction. Once you press this, three buttons are available on the right side of the screen that's categorized as 'Slash Road', 'Stab Road', and 'Strike Road' respectively. Press which road you're on and the usable units allowed for the duration of the current lap for the particular road that you've chosen will be displayed. Units will include all weapon types and all units from your team as well as those from your storage. Unit Sorter (?) (need pics) Players may also use Merc Storia's unit sorter feature for this RTG event. This feature will include the RTG sorter just for this mini event and only for the duration of said event. From the Road to Glory page, players can tap the Units Organization (ユニット編成) Button and will be led to their team set up page. Tap on a random unit on the team and players will be led to the unit list page. On the upper left side of the screen, tap the white blank input bar. This then brings up the old unit sorter window where players will notice the addition of a new parameter, 'Road Attackers Restriction' (ロード出撃制限), on the lower right part of the window which they will be able to tweak and set. This parameter will only be available during Road to Glory events. To summarize: Units Organization (ユニット編成) → Team Set Up Page → Unit List Page → Tap Input Bar → 'Road Attackers Restriction' (ロード出撃制限) Units displayed will only include units in players' current pool outside storage. This is a 'quick view' feature that will display usable units already in your teams; therefore, units in storage will not be displayed. Players will have the liberty of limiting what type of units will be displayed (ie. weapon type, country, gender, element, etc) by setting the other parameters so as to narrow down their search. Resetting (リセット) (need pics) Players may reset the laps for various reasons. To do so, tap on the 'Confirmed Achievement Bonus' Button (踏破ボーナス確認). Once inside, choose the road you wish to reset first-- be it 'Slash", 'Stab', or 'Strike'-- before pressing the yellow 'Reset' (リセット) button below. Resetting will turn your lap achievements back to 0; gold and exp gained will also reset to initial rates. Additional copies of the event units may also drop randomly while doing RTG. Once players have maxed out that particular unit's number of awakens (15x), the free units will still drop, but there are message shows that unit reached its maximum awaken. The drop rate is higher as players reach higher laps, capped at round 51. Players may also opt to 'reset' the roads in order to keep farming for the free event units. Rewards, however, will not be reset. Achievement Bonus (踏破ボーナス) (need pics) List of bonus rewards attainable Tips (tentative/ remove if questionable) These suggestions are subjective to certain contributors. Play style will vary from player to player and from RTG to RTG. Strategies also change as Merc Storia continue to evolve and update their game mechanics. *Basics (Laps 1-15) **Full DPS teams are recommended for laps 1-15 (and sometimes until 30 and above) for quicker completion *** ★★★ Units need to have full or high awakens in order to survive Road to Glory events ★★★ ***Single target units are favorable as the bosses approach one by one ***Multitarget units are also recommended to be thrown into the mix to combat the incoming mobs ***If the player's team is having a hard time, a tank may be necessary to airshield and keep the bosses away as your DPS stack damage **Pet set up recommended is 3 guts, 1 soul, 1 break (or double break) ***If having a hard time, one may incorporate stun pets, terror roar, and SP drop pets ***Attach guts pets to your three strongest units ***Keep in mind rarity, element, number of awakens, level, etc when determining which of your units should equip the guts pets **Rune Set Up ***DPS should prioritize power, atk spd, element, and weapon runes ***Other runes to consider are another element, collect, spd, heal, berserk, knight, and guts runes depending on team set up ***Healers should prioritize revive, and element break runes *Laps 16-20 (country limit) **Dot damage begins here but damage inflicted on players' units may or may not be huge depending on players' levels and experience **New players may want to use healers at this stage to combat the damage per second inflicted; more experienced players may not need to use healers at these laps ***If including a healer, remember to use a healer strong against the chosen Road's element and make sure to attach the element break rune exclusive to healers for an added field break **If the player's team is having a hard time, a tank may be necessary to airshield and keep the bosses away as the DPS stack damage *Laps 21-25 (rarity limit) **Players may choose a variety of combinations. This'll depend on the units they have on hand and how many awakens those units have. 5-4-3-2-1, 5-5-3-1-1, 5-4-4-1-1, 4-4-4-2-1, 3-3-3-3-3, etc are all fair game. **By this time, multitarget DPS are more favorable than single target DPS as the bosses start approaching in pairs **Throwing a single target DPS (as long as it's strong enough) into the mix is alright to focus damage on one boss first **Some experienced players may want to start using healers from this stage on for an easier game ***If including a healer, remember to use a healer strong against the chosen Road's element and make sure to attack the element break rune exclusive to healers for an added field break *Laps 26-30 **Multitarget units recommended **Take note of and increase SP pool sparingly as SP drop is greatly diminished at this point **Players may want to max their SP pool but will run out of initial SP to level units at the initial waves **If players take too long, more bosses will appear together (don't remember how may sets) *Mid units **It's recommended to include mid units (range 51-150) for added damage **Cost and time to summon pets also decreases per mid unit present (20-30-35% for 1-2-3 mid units) **Do keep in mind that some bosses' range and reach are longer and their attacks may be triggered by mid and frontal units *Healers **Healers in a party now add a 10% damage boost *Video samples (if available) Past Road to Glory Events Category:Event